masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Getting a new level cap
just wondering how many people would want a new level cap as a dlc. even if its just for a few new levels or came with a few new skills. i mean it would give us an actual reason to to all these dlc missions other than they look pretty. :I don't think it's necessary, but I wouldn't dismiss the idea. I think the current limit forces the player to think more about how they are going to build their character. If there were to be an increase, I say add 5 levels with 2 skill points for Shepard and 1 point for everyone else. That would be enough to evenly max out 3 skills on your squad mates and to have one supplemental skill on Shepard that has three levels. I would much rather have the ability to redistribute the skill points on your squad mates, but again I wouldn't dismiss the possibility of a level cap increase. —ArmeniusLOD 18:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) well that would be cool too and i can understand where ur coming from. all of my current party members are from my me2 import file and are specd out for area of effect damage and i wish now that i had specd for heavy damageDaitahnShepard 01:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Besides Warp, I find the AOE evolutions more useful, especially on Hardcore/Insanity. Crowd control is hard to come by in ME2 and I will take all I can get, especially with your squad members' longer cooldowns. I kind of want 2 more squad points for my team, though. After completing my last game, everyone had 1 point leftover that I couldn't use. It would be nice to have everyone with three level 4 powers like Miranda and Jacob. —ArmeniusLOD 07:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) i switch between right in ur face devil may care and death from afar sniping playstyles and i have always found for myself that if i can get one guys barriers/shields/armor completely down i can use a concussive shot or blast them in the face with a few bullets rather than worrying over if i can get the guy in front of me's barriers/shields/armor down before his buddy on the side or a little in front of me blasts me in the face himself. :It's a playstyle preference just as you describe. I generally like to weaken enemies from afar and then close the distance to finish them off. Also, weakening groups of enemies will allow you to quickly dispatch anyone who comes near you. Most enemies' defenses will still go down with one shot of an AOE even on Insanity, except for the highest-leveled enemies like YMIR Mechs, Harbinger, Engineers, and Vanguards. —ArmeniusLOD 22:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) on insanity scions are the bane of my existence. on a sidenote i just got the no one left behind achievement and jack is upset with me cuz i slept with tali. a new level cap isnt going to help me with that.